La fantástica vida de Gray Fullbuster
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido que no perteneces a tu familia, que a pesar de que antes demostrabas cuál importante es para ti y a pesar de todo lo que hiciste no te llevó a nada?


**Hola chicas y chicos)? Este no es mi primer fic, pero si es el primero en este fandom, lo acabo de escribir así que no si realmente este bien, Anashi con sus historias me ha inspirado a escribir en el fandom de Fairy Tail :3 aunque no se si aquí sea conocida xD tal vez Haruka Hakurei si**

 **Dejen aclarar que Gray siempre será uke en mis historias, sea con la pareja que sea, sorry no me gusta de seme.**

 **Casi no hay yaoi, tal vez un poco, casi nada**

 **Lo acabo de escribir en un momento de inspiración, tal vez encuentren algunos errores, si es así siéntanse libre de comentarlos y me asegurare de corregirlos, sin más que decir los dejo con este pequeño one-shot**

* * *

Nunca has sentido que no perteneces a tu familia, que a pesar de que antes demostrabas cuál importante es para ti y a pesar de todo lo que hiciste no te llevó a nada y cambias al saber que ser un niño bien portado, que saca buenas calificaciones para demostrar que si valoras todo lo que hace tu familia y en ese momento sí que te valoran como un integrante más de la familia pero al pasar eso todo vuelve a ser como antes y eso seguirá por el resto de tu vida, que quieren más a tus hermanos y te hacen de lado, pues bienvenido a mi vida.

Tal vez ahora se preguntaran de quién estamos hablando, lo siento es muy descortés el no haberme presentado antes, soy Gray Fullbuster, y te contaré un poco sobre mi vida.

Nací en una familia de cinco integrantes (incluyéndome), mi padre Silver Fullbuster, mi madre Mika, mi hermana mayor Ultear y mi hermano menor Lyon, como podrán ver soy el segundo hijo, muchos dirán que el primer hijo es "no deseado" por así decirlo, el segundo es el "deseado" y el tercero (si es que hay un tercero) es el preferido al ser el menor, en mi familia esto tiene solo un poco de cierto, tal vez mi hermana Ul no fue esperada, pero sin duda, al ser la primer hija es muy querida, tanto por la familia de mi padre Silver, como la familia de mi madre Mika, Lyon es el preferido de ambas familias por la misma razón de ser el menor (aunque últimamente se ve mucho más grande que yo) y por último se preguntaran qué hay de mí, pues esa es la misma pregunta que me he hecho desde que tengo memoria, sé que mis padres y hermanos me quieren, aunque sea mínimo, pero deben quererme, pero realmente no siento ese amor que sienten mis hermanos, que si les tengo envidia, probablemente en el pasado si, pero ahora mismo ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, la única persona que realmente sentía que me apreciaba era mi abuela Ur, lástima que falleció cuando yo tenía 12 años.

A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que no encajo con ninguna familia de ambas partes, ni siquiera en la mía, a pesar de que me esfuerzo para enorgullecer a mis padres con lo único que soy bueno, los estudios, parece que no les satisface los esfuerzos que hago para ganarme su mínima atención, quiere estudiar medicina y llegar a ser un doctor reconocido, para que se sientan orgullosos de mí, pero al paso que van las cosas dudo que siquiera termine bien la preparatoria.

En mi infancia recuerdo que era un niño tímido, la verdad no me gustaba estar solo pero era la única forma en que era feliz, tengo primos que no nos llevamos mucho por edades, pero el problema es que tampoco socializo mucho con ellos, al momento de jugar todos juntos siempre me dejaban de lado, al principio fue difícil para mí pero poco a poco me fui adaptando, y cuando me integraban, siento que era más por obligación que los mayores les ejercían a ellos que la verdadera intención de integrarme a su grupo.

En la escuela tampoco cambiaron mucho las cosas, me sentaba solo en los recreos, tuve una muy buena amiga, pero se cambió de casa antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, en los últimos tres años de la escuela primaria hice varios "amigos", aunque creo que los puedo considerar mejor como compañeros con gustos semejantes, empecé a practicar el basquetbol como deporte, era muy buena, pero Lyon tenía que entrar igualmente y hacerme menos, el siempre competía para obtener la atención de todos, es alegre, simpático, buen deportista y un sinfín de cosas, su único problema es que no le iba muy bien en los estudios, eso era lo único en lo que me había dejado destacar, ya que Ul es igual que Lyon, o más bien Lyon se parece a Ul, el mejoro en el basquetbol y poco a poco me fue sacando de lo que una vez me hizo feliz.

Durante mi época en la secundaria hice muchos amigos, incluso llegue a tener un novio, Natsu, el realmente era alguien espectacular, pero durante nuestro último año de secundaria el cambio, su carácter se hizo mucho más agresivo, tuvimos muchas discusiones, me mandaba indirectas de que él creía que era una perra por convivir con nuestro amigo Loki, la verdad hubo un momento donde Loki me gusto, pero no sería capaz de engañar a Natsu, por algo andaba con él, hubo momentos en los que llego casi a golpearme, eso si no se lo permití, nuestra relación estaba estancada y la única forma de que saliéramos de esto era que él quería tener relaciones sexuales, en varias ocasiones llegamos a tener casi algo, pero yo no estaba ni estoy preparado para eso, si les soy sincero no me gusta mi cuerpo, de pequeño mis hermanos siempre me insultaban y me hacían sentir menos, llego un momento en el que empecé a creerme eso, desde ahí me siento inseguro de mi cuerpo, y más al saber que todas las conquistas de Natsu eran hombres guapos y de buena figura, me contaba de sus relaciones y de las personas que le gustaban, aun estando conmigo, eso me hizo pensar que solo me quería como una más de sus conquistas, que realmente no le gustaba, aunque sinceramente a quien podría gustarle yo, no tengo gracia, ni buen cuerpo, no soy bueno en nada y mi carácter que antes era blando, con el pasar de los años fue haciéndose un poco más fuerte, solo por el exterior porque por el interior sigo siendo el mismo niño que solo quiere que le presten un poco de atención, pero realmente no podía dejar a Natsu, él era la única persona con la que era feliz, no me importaba su carácter porque sé que soy menos que él, pero realmente no quería volver a estar solo.

A los tres meses de haber entrado a la preparatoria terminamos nuestra relación, sinceramente aunque lo quiero mucho, esto no nos iba a llevar a ninguna parte, cada vez era más indiferente, ya no hablábamos y me canse de ser el que siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo para mejorar la relación sin recibir nada a cambio. Estos tres años en la preparatoria he aprendido que no encajo en ninguna parte, conocí a varios compañeros con los que conviví mas para no sentirme solo, pero realmente no me siento bien, igual que antes se burlan de mí, tal vez no lo hagan con la intención de ofenderme, pero sinceramente ya estoy harto de tener que soportar todo esto, volví a un viejo habito que creí haber superado, tengo varios cortes en mis brazos y unos cuantos en piernas y abdomen que me hacen sentir mejor, nadie se dio cuenta cuando lo hacía en secundaria y ahora menos.

Creo que es momento de dar el adiós definitivo, no soporto más esto. Solo quiero que hagan una cosa por mí, cuando encuentren esto entiérrenlo junto conmigo, me gustaría creer que al menos visitaran mi tumba por lo menos una vez al año.

Los quiere Gray

Esto fue lo que se encontró en una mesita de noche en el cuarto de cierto chico pelinegro de ojos azules el cual yacía en la tina de su baño personal con distintos cortes alrededor de su cuerpo y al lado un pequeño bote de pastillas para dormir vacío.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, como dije anteriormente, si hay algún error no duden en avisarme.**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones**

 **Bye :3**


End file.
